


Favorite

by Benzendrine



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benzendrine/pseuds/Benzendrine
Summary: Небольшая милая история.A kiss.Официально первый перевод. Спасибо автору за прекрасную историю! Разрешение получено.
Relationships: Daud/The Outsider (Dishonored)
Kudos: 2





	Favorite

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Favorite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043643) by [fowo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fowo/pseuds/fowo). 



Дауду двадцать шесть лет. Он обосновался в катакомбах Дануолла и укрывается на чердаке одного старого особняка. Место заброшенное, зато здесь нет сырости. Этот вариант отлично для него подходит. В комнате на полу лежит матрас и есть одеяло, а больше Дауду ничего не надо. Дальний угол маленькой комнаты занят импровизированным святилищем, которое Дауд постоянно переделывает и улучшает. Все возможные побрякушки и другие разнообразные штучки украшают этот алтарь: лоскутки разных тканей и осколки костей китов были связаны фиолетовой нитью, обрывки дорогих тканей, перья, куски проволоки, шипящие лампы с ворванью, которые освещают украденные у кого-то серебряные столовые приборы. Посреди всех этих вещей сидел его бог, аккуратно скрестив свои ноги и подперев подбородок руками, и скрывал пальцами свою улыбку.  
  
\- Тебе не нравится алтарь? - спросил Дауд, привязывая очередную вилку к веревочке фиолетового оттенка. Серебро отражает свет от ламп и отбрасывает голубые пятна света на стену.  
  
\- Были люди, что приносили в жертву своих возлюбленных в мою честь, - Отклоняясь немного назад, от начального своего положения на алтаре, начал Аутсайдер. - Пили кровь собственных детей, пока стояли по пояс в океане, полностью обнаженными, во время полнолуния. А ты подносишь мне серебряные столовые приборы и рыбьи кости.  
  
\- Сейчас слишком холодно чтобы стоять голым в океане, - Категорически заявил Дауд. Он не переживал, что может как-то обидеть своего бога, так как Аутсайдер сам подначивал его на такие ответы. Божество появлялось каждый вечер, каждый раз когда Дауд приносил что-то новенькое для своей коллекции. Мужчина стоял, осматривая плоды своего труда весьма критически. Работа показалась ему достойной и он кивнул сам себе в знак одобрения.

\- Ты не перестаешь очаровывать меня, Дауд, - Аутсайдер усмехнулся, наблюдая за развернувшимся представлением. - Ты безусловно оживляешь обстановку.  
  
Дауд смотрит на своего бога и причудливо выгибает бровь, потом фыркает, но этот звук отдаленно похож на смешок. Потом он отворачивается. И Аутсайдер не знает зачем, но протягивает свою руку и хватает Дауда за плечо. Молодой человек неуклюже отступает назад, как только чувствует силу в прикосновении бога. Он, в свою очередь, с таким же успехом, другой рукой резко захватывает в объятия всего Дауда. Форма, бледные пальцы непристойно пробираются через ткань на теле Дауда, затем белая рубашка, и большой палец давит на место под ключицей. В этих прикосновениях нет ничего нежного, они четко дают понять превосходство. Через светло-серые глаза Дауда передавалось его опасение, не потому что Аутсайдер способен проявить силу для того, чтобы напомнить мужчине о своем месте, а потому что пытался понять, что именно он сделал неправильно.  
  
\- Я никогда не выбираю любимчиков, - говорит Аутсайдер. Дауд избегает смотреть прямо в бездну глаз божества, решает опустить взгляд - не привыкай, Дауд.  
  
После этих слов бог целует его, именно этого человека, простого смертного. Его собственного Дауда.  
  
Дауд не сопротивляется, не пытается уклониться. Его губы тонкие и сухие, гладкие в месте где свежий шрам разрывает его кожу. Аутсайдер чувствует щетину, плавно проводя ладонями по щекам смертного. Большим пальцем проводит по рваному шраму, что проходит от горла практически до линии роста волос. Мужчина помнит какое именно количество крови он потерял из-за этой раны, помнит как сильно она гноилась и сочилась, помнит как Аутсайдер размышлял о том, что жизненный путь Дауда мог закончится из-за одной маленькой ошибки. Но он был… был счастлив, что он не закончился.  
  


-Прости. - Пробормотал Дауд, медленно отодвигаясь назад и осторожно поднимая взгляд вверх. - Мне не следовало…  
  
Аутсайдер посмотрел на своего человека, в его чистые серые глаза, и в тот момент он был похож на море, во время сильного шторма. Бог не дает ему отстраниться, держит близ себя. Дауд извиняется за то, чего даже не совершал. Вот и как настолько самоуверенный человек может быть таким робким? Аутсайдер поцеловал его ещё раз. Дауд не сопротивлялся. Его человек полон сюрпризов, и бог знает, что он - его любимый.

**Author's Note:**

> Слов не хватит, чтобы описать свою любовь к этому пейрингу  
> Оригинал: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043643  
> Работа дублирована на Фикбук: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9584725


End file.
